Charm Bracelets are particularly popular with hobbyists who are engaged in beading as they provide the opportunity to attach a plurality of “charms” or other trinkets having emotional or psychological significance to the beader or those that they give these bracelets to. For example, a grandmother might wish to have a charm representative of each of her grandchildren attached to her charm bracelet. Accordingly, it can be appreciated that as time progresses, it will become necessary to add additional charms to the bracelet. Typically, charms are attached using a jump ring which is a split metallic ring, which serves to link each charm to the bracelet. Jump rings are typically formed from a slightly malleable metal so that the ring will permanently attach the charm to the bracelet. Therefore, it is usually necessary to use considerable force to deform the jump ring sufficiently that a charm can be placed on it and appended to the bracelet. Commonly, this will be done using two pairs of pliers to make it possible to open and then close the jump ring to append the charm to the bracelet. Accordingly, attaching a jump ring and charm to bracelet or other chain can be somewhat problematic.